ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Pyronite (Classic)
Pyronites are an extraterrestrial species of magma-based lifeforms from the planet-like star Pyros. Pyronite History Due to the fact that Pyros is a planet-like star, Pyronites have had limited contact with other alien species. With little outside contact, the Pyronites have been able to spend their whole lives perfecting their abilities. Appearance EP42-108.jpg|A 4 year old male Pyronite Heat blast3.jpg|A 10 year old male Pyronite (original series) 10 Heatblast UA.png|A 10 year old male Pyronite (Ultimate Alien) Heatblast Gwen.png|A 10 year old female Pyronite (Gwen 10) Heatblast Kevin.png|A 11 year old male Pyronite (original series) Heatblastintroublehelix.jpg|A 11 year old male Pyronite (Omniverse) Heatblast (UA).jpg|A 16 year old male Pyronite (Ultimate Alien) 230px-Heatblast omniverse official.png|A 16 year old male Pyronite (Omniverse) Future heatblast.jpg|A 30 year old male Pyronite DAA Pyronite 002.png|A 32 year old female Pyronite Pyronites are a magma-based species that are composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, their body radiates high amounts of heat. Their feet have a slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. Infant Pyronites are much smaller and thinner, and child aged Pyronites have oversized heads and higher voices. Female Pyronites are basically the same as male Pyronites, except they have more curved figures and their chests slightly jut outward. Their arms are thinner then a male's. Their faces are longer and more curved. When infected with an Earth cold virus, the Pyronite's fire and lava turn blue. Reproduction Male Pyronites can reproduce with female humans. Powers and Abilities Pyronites are able to generate flames from their bodies in many forms. They can form fire into any shape or make them explosive if they choose to. Their fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road. As shown in Don't Drink the Water, when infant Pyronites have a temper tantrum, their firepower becomes greatly magnified to the point that the heat is so extreme. This resulted in the vaporization of the Fountain of Youth and a large portion of the cave they were in. Shown with Heatblast and Alan, Pyronites can channel flames through other surfaces (such as large rocks) to generate jet propulsion, allowing them to 'surf' through the air. Pyronites are fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. They are also cold resistant and ice proof. Pyronites are not limited to simply creating fire; because their bodies are naturally heat convective, they are able to absorb heat, effectively allowing them to put out fires. Despite their weakness to water, Pyronites can swim and use their powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. When infected with an Earth cold virus, Pyronites gain cryokinetic abilities while losing their pyrokinesis. In this state, they can fire ice beams and a ice energy ball that freezes everything it touches. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Pyronites will be extinguished, and must wait until they are hot again to use their abilities properly again. When infected with an Earth cold virus, despite new powers they gain, they work completely "unfunctional" to their fiery nature and the cold will still prejudice their health. A Pyronite's fire attacks are useless against a Crabdozer. Notable Pyronites Main Timeline *Heatblast (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) *Mr. Albright *Pyronite in Grudge Match Ben 10,000 Timeline *Heatblast (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) Race Against Time Timeline *Heatblast (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) Dimension 23 *Charcoal Man (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite) Pyronite Hybrids Notable Pyronite Hybrids *Kevin (1/3 Pyronite, 1/3 Human, 1/3 Osmosian) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Pyronite) *Heat Jaws (1/2 Pyronite, 1/2 Piscciss Volann) *Alan Albright (1/2 Pyronite, 1/2 Human) *Psyphon (1/2 Unknown species, 1/2 Pyronite temporarily in Outbreak) Trivia *The name Pyronite comes from "pyro-" relating to heat/fire. *During Cartoon Network's 20th Birthday Celebration there was a live-action commercial of a family of Pyronites throwing a birthday party for a young one who seemed about four or five. There was a grown male who looked exactly like Heatblast from Race Against Time, a grown female who looked similar except that the flames on her head blew to either side, and an elderly Pyronite who had low flames and blue hands. *Every Pryonite has two forms, the hot rock form (default form) and a form that looks very similar to humans. They switch back and forth at will. This form have never been shown before. See Also *Gallery Category:Alien species Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Flying Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Sapient Species